


Pouring The Fuel, Fanning The Flames

by shakethatcas



Series: Those Thighs Will Be The Death Of Us All [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, I REGRET NOTHING, Light BDSM, M/M, thigh fucking, thigh highs, this is all sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakethatcas/pseuds/shakethatcas
Summary: Akaashi and Kenma are getting restless. It’s been weeks since their show with the socks and panties, and Bokuto and Kuroo haven’t done anything. Of course they were still having sex, very good sex, very often, but it wasn’t the kind like it was before. Something so intense that you can’t just do every night.





	Pouring The Fuel, Fanning The Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my name is cas and It's been a very long time since I posted sin so here you go.
> 
> Special thanks to Clara and Yup for giving me ideas for this.
> 
> It's 1:30am and I have to be up for work in 4 hours so this isn't very edited, I'll take another look when I'm less sleep deprived.

Akaashi and Kenma are getting restless. It’s been _weeks_ since their show with the socks and panties, and Bokuto and Kuroo haven’t done anything. Of course they were still having sex, very good sex, very often, but it wasn’t the kind like it was before. Something so intense that you can’t just do every night.

They know something is coming, Bokuto and Kuroo are terrible at lying. Those two haven’t acted yet and it’s putting Akaashi and Kenma on edge. They’re nervous and excited at the same time and it’ll start showing soon. They don’t want to give the other two the satisfaction of seeing their lovers get desperate.

Akaashi and Kenma make a plan. If Bokuto and Kuroo aren’t going to act then they are, and they’re going to be the first ones to do it. Fuck taking turns, they took too long. It isn’t like last time where they gathered the supplies leisurely and didn’t rush, no this time the plans are made quick. Less than a day of preparation, that’s how desperate they are.

They already have everything they need and as soon as Bokuto and Kuroo get home the plan will start.

It’s Friday and no one has work over the weekend. Kenma gets off of work the earliest and shortly after that Akaashi gets home. As soon as they’re both home they start taking everything out and placing it exactly where they need it so that it’ll be easily accessible. 

***

Kuroo and Bokuto walk into the apartment to see Akaashi and Kenma sitting on the couch, Kenma with his knees bent towards his chest and Akaashi with their legs crossed and a book in their lap. Kenma is reading over their shoulder instead of playing a game on his handheld like he normally would. Akaashi is in a comfy looking pair of pants and a soft looking t-shirt and Kenma is wearing short shorts with one of Kuroo’s sweaters, the arms too long and the ends going past his hands.

Kenma is a huge clothes stealer, opting to take too big shirts from Kuroo and Bokuto’s drawers instead of wearing something that would actually fit him. None of the others mind though, Kenma is too cute to say anything about it. Especially when his hair is tied back in a messy bun and the sweater he’s chosen is way too big and the sleeves go past his hands; even more so when the sweater is long and covers the tiny shorts he’s wearing, making it look like he’s wearing nothing underneath. Everyone is weak for this and as soon as Kenma realized, he started doing it on purpose.

Wearing these clothes is a part of their plan, they know how weak their boyfriends are for the comfortable and soft look they both have right now.

“Welcome home,” Kenma turns his head just enough to see Kuroo and Bokuto walking through the entry way. Once they’re in the room Kenma turns to lean over the back of the couch and rests his elbows on the back of it with his hands on his cheeks, the too long sweater ends still covering them. Kenma’s doing it on purpose, he knows how the other two go crazy for the small things like this.

Akaashi stayed where they were on the couch, perfectly content continuing to reading the book. If they showed too much interest in Kuroo and Bokuto coming home, then they might realize something is up.

Kuroo and Bokuto are still taking off their shoes and coats and Kenma is waiting for them still leaning on the back of the couch.

“How was your day?” Kenma used to never ask, he didn’t care, but the longer they all lived together he found himself caring more about the little things and inquiring about their days became a habit for Kenma.

“Mmm typical Friday for me, nothing unusual,” Kuroo was finishing up and turned to Bokuto to see if he needed any help. “Tell them about your day Bo.”

“Yeah! I was walking to go meet Kuroo at the bus stop and there was a dragonfly hurt on the sidewalk! I felt like someone would just step on it without caring, so I had to do something.” He was scratching the back of his head like he was being shy about it, but they all know he would save a fly if it was hurt. “I remember reading somewhere that dragonflies get energy from green things so I went to pick it up and put it on a nearby bush, but as soon as I tried to put it down it flew and landed on my shoulder. It wouldn’t leave so I decided to let the little fellow stay!” He was done being embarrassed and his trademark smile was back, “It stayed on my shirt until just a few minutes before we walked in, it even took the bus with us. Guess the little dude just needed to hitch a ride.”

“How gentlemanly of you Bokuto,” Kenma’s amused with the story, Bo saves some sort of animal every day. He’s like a beacon of healing that people are drawn to and it seems animals are included.

Kuroo gives Bokuto a peck on the lips while he’s on his way to the couch. He stops in front of Kenma to bend down and give him a peck too.

“And how was your day?” Kuroo tucks a fallen piece of hair behind Kenma’s ear and walks around to the other side of the couch.

“It was fine, nothing extraordinary, just a normal day.”

Meanwhile Bokuto is making his way towards Kenma, it’s his turn for a kiss. He bends down to reach Kenma, covering one of Kenma’s hands with his own and capturing Kenma’s lips in a kiss. It’s different from Kuroo, always has been. Bokuto puts all of himself into everything he does and kissing is no exception.

Bokuto doesn’t stop at just a peck though, he dives deeper than Kuroo, taking his time to run his tongue across Kenma’s lower lip asking for permission. Before Bokuto could do anything about it, Kenma deepens the kiss himself, gathering all of his pent up impatience and pouring it into Bokuto.

Meanwhile Akaashi and Kuroo are going in the same direction, Akaashi’s book has been set aside and Kuroo is sitting on the couch next to them leaning in towards Akaashi. Placing one hand gently on their cheek, he pulls Akaashi in and takes Akaashi’s lips captive. They start out slower, Akaashi likes to take their time and even though they have plans, they’re better at keeping the impatience at bay than Kenma is.

“How about we all move to the bedroom hm? This is really killing my back y’know.” Bokuto pulls back and grabs his back to exaggerate his point.

“Stop acting like an old man,” Kenma narrows his eyes, “I’ve seen you do worse for smaller things.”

“Yeah but I can do much better than this if we move to the bedroom,” He’s waggling his eyebrows and Kenma has to cover the smile forming.

“Oh really? Then I guess we better go then.” Kenma leans back from his perch on the back of the couch and turns around to face Akaashi.

They’re still occupied with Kuroo, but Kenma takes advantage of his position and kisses behind Akaashi’s ear. He can feel the shiver that wracks Akaashi’s body and he grins and tells Akaashi that it’s time to move.

Kenma gets up from the couch and offers Akaashi a hand and together they lead the way to the bedroom. They already have everything from here on planned out and now all they have to do is get everything rolling.

When they get in the room Kenma and Akaashi stand in the middle and turn towards Bokuto and Kuroo.

“We want to try something new tonight,” Akaashi begins, “you two can pick a chair to sit in and then we’ll start.”

Kenma guides Bokuto and Kuroo to the two chairs facing each other with just a little space in between them. When they sit down Akaashi and Kenma walk around the back of the chairs, Akaashi pulling a length of rope from their pocket and handing one piece to Kenma. They tie Kuroo and Bokuto’s hands to the back of the chair, making sure that they aren’t too tight but that they can’t get free either.

Kenma leans down and says into Kuroo’s ear, “This is so we can control the pace, we know how impatient you two can get and we fully intend on taking our time.”

By the look on Bokuto’s face he heard what Kenma said too, good, that was his intention.

Akaashi and Kenma walk back around to the other side of the chairs, Kenma kneeling between Kuroo’s legs and Akaashi kneeling between Bokuto’s. Their backs are almost touching, but they planned this on purpose. Kuroo and Bokuto will be able to see each other being taken apart.

Wasting no time, Akaashi and Kenma get to work. They unbuckle the belts and pull their pants down just enough, Kuroo and Bokuto lifting their hips to help get them down. Leaving the pants half on was part of the plan though, it’s why they weren’t removed before.

Akaashi and Kenma have their own ways of giving blow jobs and this was also thought about with the plan. They know that Kuroo is weak for Kenma’s kitten licks rather than Akaashi’s ability to take either of them all the way down. That’s why Kenma is taking care of Kuroo while Akaashi takes care of Bokuto, it’s all part of the plan.

They start off like they normally do. Akaashi is taking it slow, tracing each vein with his tongue and working the rest with his hand. They’re slowly working up to taking more and more into their mouth. They start slow, using mostly tongue and then they start building up speed. Akaashi takes Bokuto as deep as possible and stays there, using their tongue to move around what it can reach. Akaashi looks up to see Bokuto’s face and they know he’s close.

Kenma is doing the opposite, he starts out faster. Licking everything his tongue can reach and using his hand for the rest. He traces random designs onto Kuroo’s skin, working his way from the base to the tip and then taking as much as he can into his mouth. Kenma focuses on the tip now, slowing down and using his tongue, making sure nothing is left untouched. He looks up at Kuroo and sees the same thing Akaashi saw in Bokuto, he’s close.

They knew that Bokuto would be the first to get close, he always is, and they came up with a signal for when Kuroo was getting close. Kenma uses one of his hands to reach back and tap Akaashi’s back twice, it’s time for the next part.

With complaints from both Kuroo and Bokuto, Akaashi and Kenma stand up and go to the back side of the chairs again. They lean the chairs back enough for the front feet to come up off of the floor and they pivot the them around so that they’re facing the bed now.

“Uh what’cha doing?” Kuroo’s the first to ask even though they know that Bokuto would have asked if Kuroo didn’t.

Akaashi leans down and kisses Kuroo, sliding their tongue into his mouth and just as Kuroo gets really into it, Akaashi pulls away. “You’ll see, why don’t you just sit here and watch for a little while.”

As soon as Akaashi steps away from Kuroo, Kenma pulls them in by the collar and starts kissing them. He starts out slow, guiding the kiss completely and Akaashi is just fine following his lead. Kenma gradually makes the kiss deeper, sliding his tongue into Akaashi’s mouth and tracing the edges of Akaashi’s tongue with his own. They’re both moaning into the kiss and eventually it gets uncoordinated, both of them getting impatient and no longer caring about who’s tongue is where.

Kenma starts undressing Akaashi, first moving his hands underneath their shirt and then lifting it above their head and pulling it off completely. Akaashi then does the same for Kenma although the sleeves of the sweater get tangled and it takes some maneuvering but they get it off and by the time they do, they both have a small smile on their face.

Now that it’s slowed down a bit, they take their time removing their pants. Akaashi helps Kenma with his first. Not that it’s hard, the shorts that Kenma’s wearing are tiny and show off his thighs beautifully. He can tell without looking that Kuroo and Bokuto are staring at his ass, it wouldn’t be the first time. When they see that Kenma isn’t wearing underwear, that’s when they make the first noises since being left alone. They both release matching groans.

“You guys are killing us here, why are we still tied up when we could be helping you out.” Bokuto is close to begging and they can tell, but he won’t get what he wants this time.

Akaashi and Kenma don’t give him a response, instead they continue where they left off. Kenma helps Akaashi get rid of his sweatpants, and even Kenma is surprised at what he finds underneath. It seems Akaashi thought the thigh highs from their first plan needed to be brought back out, they also aren’t wearing underwear, which only adds to the appeal.

Kenma groans and rests his head on Akaashi’s shoulder, “You did this on purpose didn’t you.”

“Well I could tell how much you liked them last time but unfortunately you didn’t get a turn to appreciate them. I’m hoping we can fix that tonight.” Akaashi runs their hands up Kenma’s sides and pulls Kenma’s head back for a kiss, and then whispers, “How about we move this to the bed. I think our audience would appreciate if we get things rolling.”

Kenma turns his head to look at Bokuto and Kuroo and sure enough they look really desperate. Kenma guesses that they thought they would be untied once the undressing happened, but they were wrong.

Akaashi takes the initiative and crawls onto the bed, purposefully swaying their hips more than necessary. They know just how good the thigh highs look and Akaashi has no reservations using it to their advantage. They lay down in the middle of the bed, their side is facing Kuroo and Bokuto so that they have the best view.

Once Kenma is done enjoying the show, he takes his place between Akaashi’s legs and beginning with Akaashi’s mouth he makes his way down. He leaves kisses in random places leading to where Akaashi wants him the most, and by the time he gets there Akaashi is a mess. Unashamedly whining and panting with each gentle brush of Kenma’s lips and each swipe of his tongue.

Once Kenma gets far enough down he stops and moves up the bed to grab a pillow and the lube. He returns and lifts Akaashi’s hips high enough to place the pillow and then resumes what he was doing.

Kenma pours the lube on his fingers and starts tracing Akaashi’s hole and when he feels them relax, he starts pressing in slowly. While he takes his time stretching Akaashi, he brings his mouth up to one of Akaashi’s thighs and begins leaving kisses there.

He traces the edges of the black socks with his tongue and uses his teeth to pull up the hem and let it snap back down, which Akaashi must have liked considering the sound they made. Kenma continues his assault though, and when he’s tired of using just his tongue he begins leaving marks. Sucking bright red bruises along the edges of the socks, the red contrasting beautifully with the black of the socks and the paleness of Akaashi’s skin.

Once Kenma has two fingers scissoring inside of Akaashi, he starts making his way back up their thighs. Kissing and nipping at the muscles jumping every time he gets close to Akaashi’s prostate. As soon as Kenma thinks Akaashi is ready he adds a third finger and continues sucking marks but now along Akaashi’s hipbones.

Akaashi isn’t trying to hold back any noises at all, they know that Bokuto and Kuroo love hearing them and Akaashi will use that to their advantage. Kenma knows exactly how to pull every sweet moan and lewd whine out of Akaashi and he’s doing his best to push every single one of their buttons.

“Kenma- hah…. Kenma _please_ , I’m ready” Akaashi usually isn’t one to say things like this but they also haven’t ever done something this way before and it’s really turning Akaashi on.

Kenma just nods his head and makes his way back up Akaashi’s body, he removes his fingers and silences Akaashi’s whine with his mouth. Kenma takes his time kissing Akaashi and when they push Kenma away he can see the desire in Akaashi’s eyes and he knows that they are done with the taking it slow act.

He leans back and grabs the lube again, stroking himself a few times. He closes his eyes as he does, finally getting some relief after all this time of getting nothing.

Kuroo and Bokuto are still silent, either they don’t have words for what they’re seeing or they don’t want to interrupt. Either is fine, Akaashi and Kenma are content with continuing the show as planned.

Once Kenma is ready he grabs one of Akaashi’s hands with his and laces their fingers, laying their joined hands back down by Akaashi’s head. He uses his other hand to guide himself into Akaashi, pushing in slowly and then moving Akaashi’s leg on to his shoulder.

When Kenma’s hip meet Akaashi’s he takes a minute to let Akaashi adjust. Kenma isn’t usually the one doing the fucking, he’s usually the one being fucked. He’s done it before but it’s not a feeling he’s used to, so he need this minute for him to adjust too.

When Akaashi squeezed the hand connected with Kenma’s, he knows that they’re ready and he starts thrusting. Kenma goes slow at first, not for Akaashi but for himself. He takes a bit of time to get used to the sensation and find a rhythm and then he starts to build up speed, all while Akaashi keeps getting louder and louder.

He knows he won’t last terribly long but he fully intends on making it good, for both them and their watchers.

Kenma keeps picking up the pace and soon enough he’s fucking Akaashi as hard as he can and Akaashi is using the little bet of leverage available so they can push back to meet Kenma’s thrusts. The noises Akaashi’s making aren’t like anything Bokuto and Kuroo can pull out of them. Kenma knows _exactly_ where all of Akaashi’s sweet spots are and he’s still taking advantage of it.

Kenma knows he’s getting close so he slows down; he lets Akaashi’s leg back down and leans over the front of Akaashi. He takes Akaashi’s other hand in his and places it on the other side of their head. Leaning over, he begins kissing Akaashi while he keeps thrusting. So slow but so _deep_ and so perfect.

Akaashi is still moaning, deep noises being passed right into Kenma’s mouth and he loves every part of it. He loves where their chests meet and how their fingers fit perfectly together, he loves how Akaashi’s legs instinctively wrap around his back and how Akaashi’s back arches beautifully off of the bed when they’re so desperately looking for friction. Most of all he loves the way they fit perfectly together, how he can assault Akaashi’s lips and still continue to thrust easily into them.

Changing positions means he can thrust deeper, he angles his hips the way he needs and it takes a few thrusts but he finds Akaashi’s prostate. He knows as soon as he does, Akaashi throws their head back and _screams_. Kenma can feel Akaashi’s hole twitching around him and he knows Akaashi is close so he picks up the speed again.

He starts thrusting harder and harder into Akaashi, still making sure to hit that same spot every time and soon enough they’re both on the edge. They both hear it at the same time, a long, low, drawn out moan and they’re both done. They tumble over the edge, Kenma’s thrusts getting slower and slower until his hips are flush against Akaashi’s and he’s as deep as he can go. He’s resting _right_ on Akaashi’s prostate and he knows it. Kenma grabs Akaashi and strokes him through his orgasm and when they’ve both come down he carefully pulls out and kisses Akaashi again, this time slow and sweet.

Kenma takes his time, he knows that Bokuto and Kuroo are still watching but he needs this. Eventually Akaashi pulls back and reminds Kenma about their boyfriends that are still tied up, but when they look over they find something unexpected.

Kuroo is almost completely soft and there’s a mess coating his stomach, he came just from watching Akaashi and Kenma.

“Holy shit,” Bokuto is looking back and forth between the bed and the chair Kuroo is still sitting in.

Kuroo is silently sitting his chair looking disbelievingly at his dick, like it somehow betrayed him.

“Well I guess _someone_ enjoyed the show,” Kenma sounds smug as fuck and it’s probably because he is.

“Uh…. yeah seems like it heh,” Kuroo sounds super embarrassed but none of them care. They don’t blame him either.

“Yeah this was awesome and all but can someone come untie me because it HURTS.” Bokuto is whining and they feel sympathy for him so Akaashi tells Kenma to go untie Bokuto and bring him to the bed.

“Come here,” Akaashi is still laying in the same spot and as soon as Bokuto gets close enough Akaashi pulls him in. Bokuto goes willing towards Akaashi and captures their lips in his, keeping the kiss slow yet passionate.

“Move for a minute so I can turn over for you.”

Bokuto looks confused but does as Akaashi asks. Once Akaashi has turned over they grab the lube and stoke Bokuto a few times before guiding him between their thighs.

“I don’t think I could make it another round, but if it’s okay we can do this.” Akaashi’s voice is soft and his cheek against the sheets and his sex ruffled are too much for Bokuto and he just nods while Akaashi closes their legs around Bokuto.

He starts thrusting, slowly getting a feel for it but once he looks down and sees the socks and the marks traveling around the edges, the colors contrasting perfectly, he loses it. His thrusts become longer and faster and soon enough he’s cumming between Akaashi’s thighs, no doubt staining the socks and adding to Akaashi’s completely debauched look.

While Akaashi was taking care of Bokuto, Kenma was untying Kuroo and cleaning him up. Once they were done Kenma made his way to Akaashi with a wet towel and wiped them down too, making sure to clean everything up and leave a gentle kiss on every bruise now forming against their skin.

When Kenma gets back from tossing the rag, they’ve already started the cuddles, Akaashi is in the middle with Bokuto snuggled against his back. A Kenma sized space was left though right between Akaashi and Kuroo, so he climbs in and gives Kuroo a quick kiss before turning around and facing Akaashi.

Bokuto has one hand reaching across Akaashi’s waist to meet the hand Kuroo has stretched across Kenma, and their hands intertwine between Kenma and Akaashi.

All of them are close to sleep when suddenly Kuroo shouts, “Bo! They skipped our turn! They did this on purpose!”

Akaashi and Kenma share a small smile but say nothing about the accusation.

“Okay but I really can’t be mad about that right now dude.”

“You’re right but still, this means we have to get them double next time.”

“Mmmm yeah that can be arranged.”

They all fall asleep eventually, hands and legs intertwined so closely that you can’t tell where one person ends and the other begins but it doesn’t matter. They don’t care about the uncomfortable heat or the limbs falling asleep, they’re all the closest to the ones they love and that makes it worth it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I've made a chat room for any bokuakakuroken fans and I would like to invite you all there! We talk about random stuff but we also share art, fics, headcanons, and much more. If you post a headcanon then one of the fic writers in the room might even write something out of it! 
> 
> [here's a link ](https://discord.gg/eUCtwDx)


End file.
